


[Podfic] If It's Sewing, She Sews

by sophinisba



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, New York City, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Mithrigil's story read aloud: "Maria takes ten years to stitch her life together, one veil at a time."
Relationships: Maria/OC (West Side Story), Maria/Tony (West Side Story), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] If It's Sewing, She Sews

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If It's Sewing, She Sews](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830028) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 



> Recorded for Voiceteam 2020. Go team Red Out Loud!
> 
> Music clip from Songs for a New World by Jason Robert Brown. Thanks to Mithrigil for permission to podfic and to the Voiceteam mods for encouraging podfics of musicals this week. I loved making this!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/If+It's+Sewing%2C+She+Sews.mp3) | **Size:** 14.4 MB | **Duration:** 22:17 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
